1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector assembly and particularly to a connector that is modularized, visualized and may be customized.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Connectors are generally being referred to connecting elements and their accessories for linking electronic signals and power supply. In terms of electronic structure, the connector is an insert element that has an interconnection portion which may be coupled or separated, or replaceable. In other words, the connector is a bridge between signals. Its quality not only affects the reliability of electric current and signal transmission, also impacts the operation quality of the entire electronic device.
The connectors used in computers generally can be classified in I/O (Input/Output) type and Interconnection type. The I/O type connectors are mainly used for signal transmission between the computer processor and peripheral devices such as mouse, display device, keyboard, printer, drawing machine and network systems. They include round connectors, angular connectors, coaxial connectors, and the like. The interconnection type connectors mainly are used inside the processor and peripheral devices for linking signals among the electronic elements and system modules. They include IC sockets, edge connectors, flat cables, and the like. As slim and light has become a prevailing trend nowadays, many vendors have directly used pliable printed circuit boards to replace the connectors. For instance, many consumer electronic products use the pliable printed circuit boards to connect internal circuits and signals rather than use the connectors. However, there are still many areas where the pliable printed circuit boards cannot be used, such as connection between various system products (e.g. connecting the computer to a scanner or the like). In such circumstances the connectors still must be used.
A good connector should have many features, such as “small wearing”, “easy installation”, “replication ability”, “economics”, “user-friendliness”, etc. The present invention aims at targeting these features to develop a connector assembly which consists of modularized elements to enable user to configure and assemble based on requirements, and has a novel terminal leg configuration design to save the space required to accommodate the terminal legs and effectively reduce the size to make configuration of the connector more flexible.